The Prince's thief
by margie911
Summary: Edward is the prince of Denmark and Bella is a thief...kind of. What happens when King Carlisle wants Bella hunted down? Is there a connection between Bella and Edward? ALL HUMAN. My first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine**

Chapter One**  
**

Prince Edward leaned on his elbow as he watched the rain slooshing against his window. No riding, swimming, or running could be done that day. He sighed.

Prince Edward Masen, of the Masens of Denmark, was 17. Unlike other young royalty he was unmarried. Not for lack of women, but lack of interesting women. No one believed that the prince would ever find a girl that met his standards.

The prince of Denmark was 6'2", towering over his peers. He had emerald eyes that shone when he laughed – which was rare. His copper hair was always tousled beneath his silver circlet of a crown. He was always told that he was handsome, but he didn't care. He hadn't done anything to be handsome. He wanted to be looked up to for something that he had achieved.

Edward Masen was serious about everything he did. He was also competitive. Those two characteristics mad him excel in everything that he did – from books to athletics. One of the only things that relaxed him was sitting in a tree within the courtyard. He could watch what was going on, but wouldn't have to deal with tedious conversation.

Days later on a warm summer evening, Edward was reading a book whilst sitting in a tree. His parents believed him sick and excused him from one of the royal feasts. So there he was, as it got dark. He closed his book when he could no longer see the words on the page. Instead, he just sat. As the courtyard was enveloped in darkness, he realized that it was deserted.

Suddenly a shape separated itself from the shadow of a hedge. It ran until it had reached the tree that he was sitting in.

He barely breathed as he realized who the man in black probably was…a thief. Apparently they had gotten past the guards on patrol.

Anger boiled up inside of Edward. How dare they think of stealing from the royal family? Why steal from the people who took care of the land honorably?

The prince decided to catch this dishonest man. He drew his sword and swung down from the tree.

"Thievery doesn't go unpunished," he growled, his voice deadly, "I despise thieves, so you do not stand well in my favor." He held his sword higher.

The thief wasted no time in speaking. Immediately he fell to the ground and kicked Edward's feet out from under him. Now the prince was looking up at the outline of the man who had knocked him down.

A girl's voice came out of the black shape. "Do I look like I care who you like?" she asked in a mocking tone. She bowed. "Hail, Prince Edward."

Edward didn't speak.

"I don't want anyone following me, you must understand," she continued in a sickly sweet voice, "Dreadfully sorry." She reached over to a staff that he hadn't noticed earlier that was leaning against the tree.

He saw her swing…then all went black.

The thief, Isabella Swan, sighed as she crept towards the palace. She hated hurting anyone. She felt bad about the massive headache that would greet the prince when he awoke.

Isabella laughed to herself when she thought of the prince's attitude. He had seemed so sure of himself. He definitely hadn't expected to be knocked down. He didn't even get to use his sword.

_Why was he in a tree, anyway?_ She thought that the prince was an odd one.

Isabella had done her homework. She knew that the nobles would be occupied with the royal feast. The feast would draw most of the guards' attention. All that she had had to do was avoid the guards on patrol duty of the outer wall.

Like a shadow, Isabella made her way to the royal kitchens. It was late enough that the cooks wouldn't be busy with the feast. The nobles had already eaten and, she assumed, were milling about the ball room making polite conversation. When she got to the back door Isabella let herself in with a key attached to a chain around her neck.

A large woman was sitting at a high table in the middle of the large room.

"Good evening, child," she greeted in the scratchy voice of old age.

"Maud." Isabella nodded towards the old woman.

Maud bustled over to another table against the wall opposite of the door leading outside. From beneath it she retrieved a platter full of food. Isabella looked at it and laughed.

"You would think that they would stop throwing feasts if they knew that nobles were too polite to eat in public," Maud grinned with a hint of humor in her faded blue eyes.

Isabella took the tray and dumped the contents into a bag that she had brought with her. She looked up to see Maud eying her clothing.

"Isabella, young ladies should not be scampering around in mens' clothes."

Isabella only smiled. "Well I can hardly be expected to climb a wall that is easily three times as tall as I am in a dress, now can I? Besides, as much as I would love to wear the man outfit more often, I only wear it on our little meetings."

The cook sighed. "How is your mother's health?" she asked, changing the subject.

Isabella's expression darkened. "No better. I am watching her energy being drained by sickness, but can do nothing." She took a deep breath to calm herself. "I just hope my siblings don't become ill."

"Shouldn't you be worried about yourself, Isabella?" Maud asked in a gentle voice.

"I am strong. Even if I attract the illness I will not die from it," Isabella said with certainty, "but I do not know about Mother."

Maud placed her hands on Isabella's thin shoulders. "Your mother is strong, too," she said reassuringly, "I know that she will heal."

"I hope so."

"I can feel it in these old bones." Maud patted Isabella's arm affectionately.

Isabella smiled. She then glanced at the door. "I best be going. I bid you a fond farewell." She bowed like a man and stepped into the night.

Maud shook her head and laughed at Isabella's antics as she heard a twinkling laugh from the night.

**Author's Note: Okay, so I came back and changed a bit. Nothing much, but I wrote this really fast and somehow managed to leave a few sentences out. I really should read over my stuff. Anyway, read, enjoy, and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Two

In a distant part of the palace Edward was waking up. Just as Isabella predicted, he had a splitting headache. He blinked slowly as his vision cleared and the blurry shapes in the room became more defined. He realized that there were people crowded around his bed.

He recognized his parents, King Carlisle and Queen Esme, and assumed that the others were the royal physicians. After his parents noticed that he was awake they ordered the physicians from the room. His mother sat at the foot of the bed delicately. She reached over to smooth Edward's hair from his forehead. A large lump was already forming. Edward winced at his mother's gentle touch.

After she withdrew her hand, Edward rubbed his face. He felt so tired after all that had happened. He flopped back against his pillows and flung an arm over his eyes as he thought of the events of the previous night.

His mother stared at him for a moment before speaking. "What happened?" she asked with a frown,"We were told by a pair of guards that you had been found unconscious in the courtyard." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "We were so worried."

His father, who had been silent, spoke up. "Weren't you ill, son?" he asked with his eyebrows drawn together. His face held a deep frown.

Edward had sat up and was leaning against the headboard. Yes! Yes, I was indeed sick. I had gone to the courtyard for some fresh air," Edward said a little too quickly.

King Carlisle raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"What happened, Edward?" Esme asked again.

Edward blushed to the tips of his ears at the memory of being bested by a girl armed only with a staff. He looked up at his father whose eyebrows were still raised, but now they were raised in expectation. Edward sighed. It had all happened so fast and it had felt as if his mind hadn't been connected to his body.

"I was beaten by a girl," he muttered. His voice was barely audible. "She caught me by surprise and knocked me to the ground. Before I could get up she had hit me with her staff. She was clad in all black and addressed me in a mocking tone. That girl was definitely a thief. A thief who had gotten past the guards."

"A girl? My son was bested by a little girl?" Carlisle's voice increased in volume as he spoke. His wife placed a soothing hand on his arm and he quieted as Edward spoke.

"I didn't see her clearly. It was very dark as clouds obscured the moon. Her voice was that of a young woman."

The king stayed silent. "Interesting," he said softly after a moment, "Do you remember her voice?"

"I would certainly recognize it if I heard it again," Edward said slowly. He couldn't fathom where his father was heading with this. Carlisle, though wise, was the most unpredictable man that the prince knew.

His father paced beyond the foot of the bed. Edward watched him, desperately wishing that he could read his mind.

Suddenly, King Carlisle stopped pacing. "I believe I have an idea," he said.

Over the next half hour, the king relayed his plan to catch the thief. His wife and son both listened intently. Carlisle emphasized that if someone could get past the royal guard, then they had the skill to do many other things as well. He reasoned that the person in question had to be dangerous and could use their skill for their own evil devices.

Carlisle's plan was simple. Edward would host a royal gala inviting all the young women in the surrounding area to the palace. Rumor would spread that the ever single Prince Edward would be looking for a bride. Instead of looking for a bride, Edward would be looking for a thief.

"It wouldn't be too bad if he found a bride, too," Esme remarked lightly after hearing her husband's plan.

Carlisle started chuckling uncontrollably. Edward sent his mother a hard look, but allowed himself a small smile. He realized that the plan had a good chance of succeeding and that he could probably have a rematch with the thief who, in his opinion, had bested him merely by chance.

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope that it wasn't a disappointment. Once again I have revamped the writing because I wrote it too fast. Now it runs a little more smoothly and sounds better. Nothing major was changed so don't worry. Reviews are really exciting and make me happy so just press that green review button! You all are the best.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine (But I think you got that already)  
**

Chapter 3

Within two weeks of the making of Carlisle's plan, the news had spread about the royal gala. The event was upon everyone's lips in the towns, no matter how big, that dotted the countryside around the city that held the royal palace.

Isabella lived in a small village not far from the palace. It was a mere two hour ride on horseback from the village to the palace gates. Isabella had friends in the city and visited them often. One crisp summer morning, Isabella was fetching water from the well. As she was walking back to her house near the edge of the forest she overheard a couple of older women speaking about the royal gala.

Their gossip aroused Isabella's curiosity and she turned off her path to speak with them.

"What is this talk about a gala?" Isabella asked. The curiosity evident in her face.

On of the women, Clara, answered excitedly,"Have you not heard? The prince is hosting a royal ball and has invited all the eligible young women to attend." She looked around as if someone would overhear. "I hear that he is on the lookout for a lucky bride." She giggled like a little girl.

Isabella raised her eyebrows. Clara was a great deal older than Isabella's seventeen years and she was acting like a love struck girl. Isabella couldn't fathom why the prince was so attractive in the eyes of the women, but that was probably because she had whacked him with a stick.

"That is interesting news," she said coolly. Isabella left without another word, leaving Clara and the other women staring after her.

Isabella faintly heard the mutterings of Clara behind her. "Such a lovely girl. Alas, her attitude leaves something to be desired." The comment made Isabella conceal a chuckle behind her hand as she walked away. She couldn't help it if she had matured quickly by taking care of her family.

A few minutes' walk brought Isabella to the home in which she lived with three younger siblings and her mother. Isabella pushed open the door onto a small living room that held a few chairs and a small table. Three doors lead to her mother's room, the room that she shared with her younger sisters, and the kitchen.

She left the bucket of water in the kitchen and strode into her mother's room. After greeting her mother she went over to the bedside and sat on a small stool. "Mother, I heard the most interesting news today."

Isabella's mother, who had been sitting in her bed, looked at her daughter. She looked exactly like an older version of Isabella, but with a rounder face. Before she got sick people used to mistake them as sisters rather than mother and daughter. Her mother used to get great joy in fooling the townspeople. The illness had made her age ten years in a matter of months. Her nearly black hair had lost its healthy sheen and her skin looked haggard.

Isabella continued. "The prince is holding a royal gala. Supposedly he is searching for a bride." She snorted at the thought. She knew that the prince had never shown any interest in any women before. She figured that the ball would be pointless.

"Well that sounds wonderful," her mother answered in a quiet voice, "You are going, aren't you?" Isabella's mother was a romantic soul and loved the idea of a royal ball.

Isabella was taken aback by her mother's question. She couldn't imagine why her mother would want her to go to something like that. Isabella could see no reason as to why she would be noticed among the many girls who were bound to come.

Isabella had one major flaw. She could only see the beauty in others. She thought of herself as plain and unnoticeable. The truth was that she possessed a unique beauty. Her pale skin complimented her dark eyes and hair. She had a slim, wiry figure that held great strength. Her eyes had a piercing quality, but were open windows showing Isabella's feelings. She had full lips and a small nose that had been broken, but was still reasonably straight. The imperfection made her seem even more beautiful.

Her mother noticed the look of disbelief on Isabella's face. Her brow furrowed. "Isabella Marie, you are going to the palace to attend the gala. This is an amazing privilege that must be taken advantage of." Her face brightened again. "What boy, prince or otherwise, would not be interested in my beautiful daughter?"

Isabella just groaned. Her mother was more stubborn than even Isabella herself. She didn't stand a chance. It looked like Isabella was going to a royal gala.

**Authors Note: I am just going ahead and redoing all the chapters - just making little changes here and there. Hopefully I am improving it. Okay, so I read stories and they have hundreds of reviews, so I wonder, WHY DON'T I GET REVIEWS? I really want some more. Thanks ya'll.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. You can't take this to court.**

Chapter Four

Edward was starting to question his father's plan. Women from the surrounding land were filling every available inn in the city. As the gala drew near, Edward was wondering if the the thief would even come. Even if she did come, he was doubtful that he would find her in the throngs of women that would fill the palace.

The prince shuddered at the thought of having to be polite to so many women for an entire evening.

Suddenly King Carlisle entered Edward's chambers. He greeted his son and then told him of a new idea. "Edward, I have noticed how many women have entered the city. I have come to the realization that it will be nearly impossible to find one thief among so many. Instead of one gala, you will have as many as you need to find this thief."

Edward's jaw dropped and he couldn't utter an intelligible phrase. He barely held back a groan of despair. The prospect of continually enduring galas, night after night, was daunting to say the least. Carlisle smiled at his new plan and strode from the room. In Edward's own opinion, his father was getting too interested in the catching of one thief. He started to wonder if the king had ulterior motives.

The prince was suspicious of his father's plan. He suspected that the king had his mind set on a bride for his son. Edward groaned and fell back onto his bed. He could hear Carlisle chuckling in the hallway.

Edward just stared at a crack in the ceiling.

Meanwhile, in the city below the royal palace, Isabella was sitting in the kitchen in Maud's tiny cottage. It was Sunday, and Maud had a day off from working in the royal kitchens.

Isabella could not believe how foolish she had been to agree on coming here. After a long conversation, her mother had finally convinced her to go to the gala. Isabella had protested vehemently, but her mother had held firm. Isabella had made sure that the neighbors would be available if there was an emergency, and she knew that her family would be on her mind the entire time that she was away.

Now, sitting in Maud's small kitchen, all Isabella could think about was her family's welfare. She had predicted that that was where her mind would travel. Maud recognized the look of concern on Isabella's face and stopped stirring the soup in the pot in the fireplace. She walked over to Isabella and gave her a quick, one-armed hug. She held a large spoon in her other hand.

"You will grow old with all your worrying," Maud said with a chuckle,"soon you will look like me."

Her comment drew a smile from Isabella.

As the old cook bustled over to tend her soup she called over her shoulder,"Tomorrow we will get you a respectable dress."

Isabella winced.

In Isabella's opinion, the next day came too soon. Maud shook her awake with a smile stretching across her withered face. Isabella looked at her for a moment then hid her face behind her blanket. She would have rather spent a day being kicked in the stomach than spend a day getting poked and prodded and measured.

"Come, come, Isabella. I know a wonderful girl by the name of Alice. Her eye for dressmaking is impressive."

"I need to train. My athleticism is withering away with all of this lazing about." Isabella wined, her voice muffled.

"Walking there and back is enough exercise," Maud said as she tried to pull Isabella's blanket away from her.

Isabella got up reluctantly with much urging from Maud. There was much complaining on Isabella's part. She hated anyone working for her. It was just unnatural. She would rather be helping someone else.

After a few minutes of walking, Maud and Isabella came to a tiny shop with a white sign where _Alice_ was written in stylized cursive.

The pair walked in and were immediately greeted by an astoundingly short woman with ribbons braided in her dark hair. She hugged both Isabella and Maud.

"It is great to see you again," Alice said to Maud,"It has been too long."

Alice's voice was delicate. According to Isabella, it matched her perfectly. She immediately liked the tiny Alice. She seemed to float around the tiny shop.

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys. This is a bit of a peek into the minds of Bella and Edward. This chapter was also edited. So comment if you want me to add in anything, because I probably will do whatever you want, but dont get crazy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** Twilight doesn't belong to me.  
**

Chapter Five

Isabella may have liked Alice, but she hated the torture that Alice had put her through. She was beginning to feel like she had no will of her own.

Isabella had been forced into countless dresses only to have Alice alter them on the spot. Isabella felt like a doll that was being dressed by an overzealous little girl. Alice scampered around chattering away. By the time that Alice deemed Isabella's supply of dresses complete it was well past noon.

Isabella sank into a comfortable chair as Alice gossiped happily with Maud. Alice told Maud that the gala sounded fun, but that she was promised to another. Maud told her that she could probably take her fiance with her. Isabella examined the dresses that had been hung up for her. Isabella admitted that they were beautiful in their diversity. No two dresses were similar. A full six dresses were hers to take with her.

Becoming impatient, Isabella rose from her chair and asked Maud if she could return to the house. Maud agreed and Alice hugged Isabella as she turned to go.

"Be sure to visit often!" Alice called as Isabella left the little shop.

Once outside, Isabella breathed a sigh of relief. She found the whole dress ordeal mentally tiring. Now Isabella was looking forward to exercising her limbs instead of her patience.

After a few minutes of walking she returned to Maud's cottage. The houses on the street were extremely close together and the cobbled street itself was narrow. Once inside, Isabella dressed in her mens' clothing.

She made her way to the flat roof where she performed some stretches. She then walked on her hands and did countless push ups. Just for the fun of it, Isabella did some one handed cartwheels across the roof. The feeling of the cartwheels made her giggle like a little girl.

In a spontaneous decision, Isabella decided to jump to the roof across the street. She decided that the skill may come in handy. She smiled at the thought of someone below her on the street looking up to see a person jumping from one roof to another. She hoped that the sight wouldn't give them a heart attack. She could just imagine what a scene that would make.

She backed up a few steps and, before she could find an excuse not to, she ran and jumped. Isabella land on the other roof and rolled gracefully to soften her landing. She hopped up and giggled. It was fun.

Isabella spent the better part of an hour jumping across the street. Eventually she was doing flips and spins in the air. The constant fear of falling only made the jumps more exhilarating.

Only after jumping for a long time did Isabella allow herself to look down at the street below. She tucked her long hair behind her ears so that it wasn't hanging in her face.

She gasped at the sight that met her uncovered eyes. There, on the tiny street, was a crowd of about twenty silently staring up at her. Isabella stood in shock for a moment before she gathered her wits about her.

Unsure of what to do, she decided to make a run for it. She hated attention, especially with the fact that she had knocked out the crown prince. If he saw her in her mens' clothing, then he had a better chance of recognizing her. Isabella wasn't fond of the thought of spending her life in a cell.

She was standing on Maud's roof. Isabella vaulted on her hands across the narrow street. She rolled on the other roof and kept going. She was lucky in the fact that there were no wide lanes and only narrow alleys. She jumped quite a few streets before she finally stopped.

Winded, she leaned down and rested her hands on her knees. Isabella looked up over the side of the building and saw a few boxes stacked fairly high. They looked to be sturdy. They were close enough that she could jump down from the roof and land on them safely.

After she had hopped down from the boxes, Isabella found herself in a dark alley. She was unfamiliar with this part of the city, but knew that she could take care of herself. Deciding that she needed rest, she sank down next to the wall and put her head on her knees. She had ran quite a distance across the sprawling city.

Isabella just hoped that the crowd would just wander away and not worry about the strange person who was jumping over the street.

Unfortunately it isn't human nature to see something strange and not spread the news. Alas, news spreads, and immediately finds its way to the palace.

**Author's Note:**** Hello everybody. Another chapter has been revamped! Just adding more detail here and there. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated a lot. Ideas are welcomed also. Thanks you guys!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** Twilight belongs to... not me.**

Chapter Six

"No!"

"I swear. The lad jumping from roof to roof was not a lad at all. It was a lass!"

Prince Edward couldn't help but overhear the guards' conversation as he walked through the courtyard. When he heard the piece of the conversation he was interested and stopped to turn towards the guards who had been holding the conversation.

"What is this about a woman jumping over buildings?" He held back a snort at the thought of such a madwoman. Why risk the injury?

Upon realizing who they were talking to, the two guards stood up straighter and adjusted their armor in an attempt to look more presentable for the prince. Finally one spoke up.

"Oh. Well you see Your Highness, I have a friend. His name's Moose. Well, I just call him that because he's a bit of an oaf. And, uh..."

Edward sighed. He barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "Is that relevant?" he asked as if he were speaking to a child, even though the guard was probably a few years older than he was.

The other guard who had been silent until now put a hand on the other man's shoulder. The man who had spoken before just sighed.

"You tell it, Peter," he said to the silent one.

Peter didn't hesitate.

"There has been much news of an acrobatic figure who has been seen jumping, willy nilly, across streets. Need I say that the person is jumping from roof top to rooftop, much to the risk of his... her, well being."

The prince's eyebrows rose till they were nearly at his hairline. His mouth had suddenly gone dry.

"Where was she first seen?" he asked Peter. His voice came out raspy due to his dry mouth.

Peter looked toward the other guard. "Strandstien Way," the other man said haltingly.

It took Edward a moment to remember the small street. If his memory served him, it was barely more than an alley. The street was extremely narrow and the houses were all but leaning out over the lane.

"Thank you, gentlemen." With that, Prince Edward turned on his heal and strode toward the palace. As he walked away he heard them start speaking again. "Why can't I talk, Peter? He's younger than me for God's sake!" Edward snorted after hearing the snippet of conversation. He sobered up and thought about what he knew.

He knew two things: the first, he would pay a visit to Strandstien Way. The second, the thief had returned to his city.

He was almost positive that the acrobat was the thief. He knew of no one else who could hope to possess such skill. It was rather unique. Edward also knew that searching the short street would not hurt his chances of finding her.

As soon as the prince had entered the palace he headed for his parents' chambers. When he was just outside the door he hesitated. As Edward thought about it, he became convinced that his father would blow his discovery out of proportion. He might force him to ride with a guard.

Instead of telling his parents about what he had found out, the prince hurried toward the stables. He had been thinking, and had come to realize that his favorite cook, Maud, happened to live on Strandstien Way. Edward had no intention of telling a crowd that he was searching for a roof jumper. The mere thought was embarrassing.

Edward hastily saddled Jack, his horse, and rode towards town.

He rode alone and finally made it to Maud's modest cottage. He slid off Jack and tied him to a nearby post and knocked on the door.

After a moment, Maud answered. "Why Prince Edward! You should give an old woman notice before you pay a royal visit." It seemed to Edward that she was talking rather loudly. He dismissed it to poor hearing and old age.

As soon as Maud had finished her statement the prince heard a surprised squeak and the pounding of running feet from inside. Edward looked at the cook questioningly.

She chuckled. "I have a guest who is staying with me. I suppose she doesn't want to be seen by the prince until she is presentable." Maud winked.

Edward looked away from the woman in obvious embarrassment. His facial expression caused Maud to laugh loudly. She invited him inside and he hesitated before he prince didn't wish to deal with a giggling girl.

Maud furtively glanced about the room to make sure that Isabella had gone to her room to change from her mens' attire. Isabella had told of what she had done to the prince. She couldn't imagine what would happen if Prince Edward found out who she really was.

**Author's Note: Yay, almost done with my editing. This one was pretty rough because I originally wrote it at midnight. Grammar and whatnot should be good. Anyway.......REVIEW! Say something mean if you want to! I'd be happy if you did. Reviews are welcome. Thanks everybody.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me. **

Chapter seven

Maud led Prince Edward into the house and took a seat at the kitchen table. The prince sat down as well.

"So who is this guest you have staying?" Edward asked with polite interest. In reality he found most women rather dull and fairly unpleasant. It didn't help their situation that they happened to be throwing themselves at the prince's feet.

"Oh she's a dear friend of mine," Maud replied, "Her mother is ill so she is staying with me so she can attend your gala." She laughed at the uncomfortable look on Edward's face. She knew about the prince's thoughts about women.

"That is quite interesting," Edward said once he had regained his composure. He was starting to think that the gala would more painful than it was worth. He was also mentally kicking himself for agreeing to it in the first place.

"Actually, it took forcing on her mother's and my part," Maud said fondly," She can be so stubborn." Maud smiled serenely.

Edward was surprised that the girl had to be forced to come to his gala, but he wasn't insulted. He was glad that there was a girl who was a little different.

The cook and the prince carried on with a pleasant conversation on light topics such as a recent fair within the city and what the prince was studying.

After a few minutes Maud glanced toward the door and got up to go while muttering something about getting some fresh air. She left the room without another word.

Just as the old woman left, Edward heard a knock on the closed kitchen door.

"Maud?" a voice called through the thick wood.

Prince Edward walked over to the door and pulled it open while looking at his feet. He assumed that a love struck girl gushing about his looks would be standing at the door.

"Is Maud still in there?"

Edward looked up to see a young woman trying to see over his shoulder into the room behind him. She had to stand on her toes to see over him. The girl was rather small and petite, but not frail. She had a certain hardness about her that gave the impression of hidden strength.

She had large brown eyes that held a barely concealed spark of...something unrecognizable. She had long brown hair that looked nearly black in the dim room. It had been braided into a single braid that hung in front of one shoulder and nearly reached her waist. A few strands around her hairline were sticking up in little curls.

As if she had just noticed that she was standing in front of the crown prince, she gasped.

"Your Highness," she greeted as she curtsied gracefully. She stuck her hand out. "Isabella Swan." She introduced herself as she shook his hand. Though she appeared confident and completely at ease, a blush colored her cheeks.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan," Edward returned warmly.

"Mrs. Swan," Bella snapped.

Edward was sure that his mouth was hanging open as he heard that.

Bella looked at him for a second before laughing so hard that she had to hold her stomach. "I am so sorry,"she choked out, "it was just that you looked like you were trying to catch flies!"

Edward closed his mouth with an audible snap. As he watched the woman in front of him trying in vain to reign in her laughter, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"No, Mrs. Swan is my mother. I am just Isabella."

In a few minutes Isabella had finally calmed down enough to be polite. "Would you like something to drink? Tea, maybe?" she asked.

"That would be great," Edward said as he followed her into the kitchen. Before, they had just been standing at the doorway.

Bella quickly made a pot of tea and was soon talking with Edward as they sipped their drinks. Maud came in a moment later and Bella got her a cup of tea as well.

After a while Edward finally remembered that this wasn't strictly a social visit.

"Isabella, Maud, do you know anything about a girl who's been seen jumping over this street?" he asked and leaned forward expectantly.

Isabella shrugged and didn't say anything. Maud seemed to ponder the question before telling him that she had heard nothing about it.

"That sounds ridiculous! Are we sure that it is nothing but a rumor?" Maud wondered out loud.

"Why do you ask?" Isabella asked him.

"No reason," Edward said quietly while staring at the table that they were sitting at.

Edward was put out that neither Maud nor Isabella knew about the roof jumper, but he knew that he would find her eventually. For now, Edward just wanted to enjoy the social visit.

**Author's Note:**

**Well then. Revamped. I am getting tired of not getting reviews. I only have 27. Not for one chapter, but the whole story! I don't know if the story is worth completing because so many people don't say anything!!!! Anyway, just review the story. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
